Love Avalanche
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are two of the best snow boarders in Tokyo, and two of the bitterest rivals in the world. What happens when they're trapped together in a cabin in the mountains after a blizzard - for SIX months? Will love blossom? InuKag SanMiro


Well, - there's a story behind this fanfiction..really, there is! I was playing SSX (it's a snowboarding game, to anyone who didn't know - it's really cool!), and I was racing my rival..and then I thought 'Hey, what if Kagome and Inuyasha were rivals at snowboarding?' And thus was born this fanfiction. Enjoy!

I don't know when I'll update this fanfiction again -- since I'm focusing on finishing An Angel Indeed - but if I get more reviews on this one than AAI, I'll continue it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything witty to say here, so I don't own Inuyasha.. - ;;

* * *

Chapter 1 - Once upon a blizzard

"You're going down, Higurashi."

"Remember, no cheating when you fall behind, and no crying when you lose, Intaisho."

"GO!"

The two snowboarders were off, sliding elegantly down the snow-covered hill, making it look as if they were flying, and snow sprayed behind them like a rocket taking off.

"Go Inuyasha! Go Kagome!" The crowd was cheering their favorite character on, waving banners, chanting, making crude remarks about their least favorite.

The girl did a casual flip off of a mountain, and the male sped up speed as the finish line came in view -- and they were now neck-in-neck.

As the two snowboarders crossed the finish line, the crowd's wild cheers got louder. Soon after, their helmets were off.

On the right, a girl's head emerged, and her black hair flowed freely down to her waist, and gleamed slightly red in the sun, and her honey brown eyes were filled with excitement and exhaustion.

On the left, a boy's head was revealed, and his white, glimmering hair flowed down to his thighs like a waterfall, and his amber eyes matched the expression the girl's carried.

They both panted rapidly, sending cold rolls of breath into the already frosty air, and sweatbeads were traveling down their faces.

"Kagome!" A girl with black hair down to her waist tied up in a pony tail ran up to the other female, "You won! You finally beat Inuyasha!"

"As if, Sango!" A guy with a black rat tail, and gleaming, purple eyes ran up and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Inuyasha made Kagome eat his snow!"

The one that seemed to be named Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, are you blind or something, woman?"

"Chigau, you wish!" Kagome snorted.

Sango glared at the purple eyed male. "Kagome made Inuyasha CHOKE on HER snow!" She retorted.

The judge ran up, studying the board trails that the two had left in the snow as they crossed the finish line. His hand then shot up, and he announced "It's a tie!"

"UGH! Not again!" Both snowboarders shouted.

"Don't worry, we'll get him next time, Kagome-chan." Sango said, glaring at the two males.

"We'll just see about that, won't we, my itoshii Sango-chan?" Miroku said, smirking lechourously.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"You lucked out this time, Higurashi." Inuyasha said, and stormed off.

Miroku reached his hand behind Sango's back.

"Don't even try it, hentai. You'd better catch up with Inuyasha -- because you're going to need protection."

Miroku flashed a perverted grin before running to catch up with his friend.

* * *

"That JERK!" Kagome banged her fist down on the table, making a small proporation of her hot cocoa slop out of the cup, including a few stray marshmallows.

Thunder clapped loudly outside, and lighting lit up the whole sky. Grey clouds spit rain onto the snowy ground, and threatened to throw hail.

Sango sighed, and handed Kagome a rag.

"I could of beaten him, I don't know what came over me!!" Kagome continued to rant, as she scrubbed furiously at the slop of hot cocoa on the table. "He's such a jerk! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I finally beat him, I'll.."

Sango tuned out of the station. She was used to her friend blowing off steam after she and Inuyasha ended up having a tie - which they always did.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been rivals at everything ever since they were little kids, and always ended up tieing. But their biggest tie-beef was snow boarding. They both loved the sport, and both practiced vigorously, almost non-stop.

Kagome could perform tricks, sliding off of high hills and mounds to get ahead of her opponent, while Inuyasha stuck with the speed, as he considered doing tricks..oh, what was it he always said?

"A distraction, it's just there for idiots stupid enough to show off, instead of focusing on victory." Of course, he said that because it REALLY ticked Kagome off.

Inuyasha and Kagome had argued as much as two friends gossiped. They both were currently 19, but they continued to bicker over the silliest things.

Though, Sango would never admit she liked it - she felt at home, and she had grown used to it over the past 10 years.

Yup, the rivalry began when they were 9 years old.

Kagome was always the center of attention in her neighborhood, and was multi-talented. She could sing, dance, play basket ball, anything physical.

Then, Inuyasha moved in - he could do anything Kagome could do.

And, Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku, moved into the neighborhood soon after - and, like Sango, he'd defend his best friend till the bitter end.

Sango and Miroku had different hobbies - well, different than Inuyasha and Kagome's, anyway. You know, poetry, writing, drawing, etc. Needless to say, they were both the same as Kagome in those categories; rivals.

In their own, twisted way, they were one, big rivaling family.

"Sango? Hellooo?" Kagome's voice snapped Sango from her thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

Kagome giggled. "I asked you what movie you want to watch."

Sango rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "How about Ghost Ship?" (A/N I like Ghost Ship..get used to it. xP)

The snowboarder smirked. "You read my mind."

The storm was starting to die down, and the movie still had about an hour left. It was at the part where they had started eating rice, and it turned into maggets.

Kagome giggled as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Dodge is so stupid,"She said with a smile, "You can tell he likes Abs -- and she likes him. I can't believe they won't admit their feelings."

Sango smirked. "I could say the same thing for you and Inuyasha."

Kagome's expression went oO! She turned to her friend, and eyebrow arched, practically saying 'Get real!'. "Oh yeah?" She said with a devious smile. "What about you and Miroku?"

Sango grabbed the popcorn bowl and topped it over Kagome's head, and popcorn was now everywhere on the couch. The snowboarder blinked, and spit out a piece of popcorn that had found its way into her mouth - and that set Sango off into a fit of laughter.

Kagome removed the bowl from her head, and dumped the remaining proportion of its containments on Sango, making her squeak in surprise. Now, it was Kagom'e turn to laugh.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed the door to his cabin, and quickly locked it.

The walk back to the cabin had been hell -- first he was flooded with sport reporters, and then chased by insane fans -- who were now peeking through his windows, and 'trying' to bang down the door.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha said in annoyance, reffering to Kagome while taking off his gear, "She made a clean get away, and I got stuck with all these morons."

Miroku grinned. "You lucky bastard," He chuckled, "getting chased by girls is a dream of mine.."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's only because you're a pervert."

"Oh, I see." Miroku said teasingely, "You're not interested in the fangirls because you're not available," he waited until Inuyasha's amber eyes locked on his, making him grin wider, "because you're with Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes went as wide as saucers. Instead of beating his friend to a pulp, he decided to fight fire with fire.."Oh yeah?" Inuyasha snickered, "What about you and that Sango girl? You try to grope her more than any other girl by a long shot."

Miroku sweatdroped, and waved his hands in a disapproving manner. "No, no! We're rivals!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Not so high and mighty now, are you?"

Miroku edged towards the door threateningly. "Should I let the fangirls in, Inuyasha?" He asked with a devious smirk.

Inuyasha stood silent for a few moments. "I'm going to get some groceries. I'll be back in awhile."

A fangirl pressed her face up against the window as Inuyasha nearly the door. Her cold breath rolled onto the window, and her cheeks and lips were smushed up against the window as she pounded on it in determination. "INUYASHA! I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU!" She squealed.

Inuyasha gulped, his eyes as wide as saucers as he observed the creature outside that he was starting to doubt was human. "On second thought, I'll take the back door."

Those words set Miroku off into a fit of laughter.

* * *

The movie was just ending, and Sango popped the movie out and set it on the table.

Kagome looked at the clock, and sighed. 'It's only 3:00..' She thought, and decided to go get some groceries.

"Sango-chan, I'll be back in awhile. I'm gonna go get some groceries." Kagome said as she grabbed her navy blue jacket.

Sango nodded. "Okay, be careful, Kagome-chan."

"Thanks, I will." And she was out the door.

Sango smirked in excitement, and flipped on the radio -- she never got to listen to rock music when Kagome was there -- it drove her up the wall.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the back door, since he was afraid the fangirls were still camping outside in the front. He placed several bags of groceries on the counter, and the bags crackled as he did so.

"Hey, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to signal some help from his friend with the groceries. "Come gimme hand, would ya?"

Inuyasha waited. No reply. His amber eyes snapped when he heard flirtacious giggles outside. 'Shit.'

He ran into the living room and peeked through the window which was fogged from the snow, and saw Miroku chatting with a girl, doing a muscular pose.

Inuyasha opened the door, grabbed Miroku none to gently, and quickly slammed the door shut again before the fangirl could glomp him.

"You hentai!" Inuyasha yelled, smacking Miroku on the back of the head.

"What? I was just properly introducing myself." Miroku said, rubbing his new bruise.

"Yeah, right. And some day Kagome Higurashi will beat me."

"Ahh, so you DO believe me!" He flashed a cheesey grin.

"I'm going to let that one slide..because I need some help with the groceries. Come on."

A few minutes later, all the groceries were in the proper destination, and Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, one hand carelessly tossed over the back, with a pillow on his head.

Miroku was sitting next to him, sipping his hot cocoa.

"I'm gonna race Kagome again, and this time I'll beat her." Inuyasha said, and got up off the couch and went upstairs to get on his gear.

Miroku chuckled, admiring his friends determination. Inuyasha was never one to be beaten down by a tie.

* * *

Sango was still dancing to her rock music, when there was a knock on the door. She casually walked up to the door and opened it.

"Where's Higurashi?" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes shining with determination. Miroku walked up next to his friend, and grinned at Sango.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're out of luck, she went to get groceries. You guys can stay here until she gets back."

The music abruptly stopped, making the 3 individuals turn to the radio in confusion.

"This is a warning to all located at the Shikon Mountain region! A snow storm with up to 90 MPH winds is coming this way, which is predicted to be the blizzard of the century! We urge all those outside to find shelter immediately! This is NOT a test! I repeat, this is NOT a test!"

Sango gasped. 'Kagome!'

As if Kagome was being spared by the hands of the Gods, Kagome entered the door, her chest heaving up and down as she dropped the groceries to the floor. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Kagome!" Sango practically screamed, running to her friend and hugging her. "I was so afraid! There's going to be a blizzard!"

Kagome nodded. "I know, the wind is starting to pick up."

Inuyasha snorted. "You aren't going to let a little snow ruin your game, are you, Kagome?"

Sango's honey brown eyes burned into Inuyasha's golden ones. "It's way too dangerous out there! You two could be killed! No way is she going!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who's face was uncertain.

"You know, if you refuse, you're admitting defeat."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "No way! Let's go!"

Inuyasha chuckled, and walked to the door with a satisfied smirk. "Alright, prepare for defeat, Higurashi!"

As soon as he twisted the door knob and opened the door, he was flooded with snow. Sango gasped and slammed the door shut as Miroku helped Inuyasha up.

Kagome looked out the window, fear obvious in her eyes. "Guys," she said so quietly, everyone had to strain to hear her, "I don't think we'll be snowboarding, or doing anything for awhile."

* * *

Hehe..this chapter was really fun to write - even though it took two hours! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter -- please comment/review if you want more! ..And yesh..I said comment and review - I'm putting this on , and -- I hope that clears up any confuzzlness! Ja ne!


End file.
